


Spartan: The Movie

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan: The Movie

  
[   
](http://esteefee.com/imgs/spartan.jpg)   


 

JOHN SHEPPARD is a former Force Recon Master Gunnery Sergeant, acting as a selection cadre member for 1st SGA-D. While observing a "stress phase" exercise designed to evaluate Delta candidates, Sheppard meets recruit TEYLA EMMAGAN and SPECIALIST RONON DEX, an edged-weapons ("knife-fighting") instructor. Specialist Dex and Emmagan each demonstrate their competence, and make plain to Sheppard their ambitions to serve on future missions.

Sheppard is contacted to assist in a clandestine operation to find and recover the Prime Minister of Canada's son, RODNEY MCKAY, later revealed to be abducted by members of an international sex slavery ring. Sheppard has two days to find Rodney before the media reports him missing from his classes at MIT. They discover McKay was secretly involved in an escort service and track down his bordello, where the madam gives the location to a pay phone that serves as a contact point for the captors. When the phone is used, Sheppard and Emmagan tail the captors to a beach house. As Sheppard enters the beach house, he and Emmagan are provoked into killing the men in self-defense before they can learn anything but the slimmest of clues.

It's a race against time to track wire-thin leads to discover the whereabouts of McKay. And what is the real truth behind his abduction? Is he really an in-demand sex-worker, or does the CIA have some deeper reason for feeding Sheppard's team disinformation? Who is the masked figure in the surveillance tape? What is the significance of the purple device? As Sheppard's team delves into the mystery of Rodney's abduction, more obstacles are placed in their path by unseen forces, and it becomes clear that McKay's importance is more than that of a pawn in some political game. And when the team succeeds in locating McKay, the stakes become even higher, because it's obvious Rodney himself has his own agenda, one that doesn't include playing by Sheppard's rules.

No matter how hot the sex is.

Sheppard will find he soon regrets the day he ever got involved in **Operation: SPARTAN**.  


  


 _End. Oh, hell yes._   


**Author's Note:**

> [Note: so much of this is gacked, I'm not kidding, from the official movie synopsis on wikipedia. Original movie stars Val Kilmer, so you know Rodney and John would approve.]


End file.
